


No way out of Garden Eden

by VocConflagration



Series: Angel Wing AU [3]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Apples, Bocaloid, Eden - Freeform, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Vocaloid - Freeform, Wings, angel - Freeform, angel wing au, angelAU, based off song, garden eden, i hope you like one am fics, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Based off the song-Out of eden sung by Kaito and LenOr well a continuation-This is really short. I will probably re write this, but for now enjoy.





	No way out of Garden Eden

“No way out of Garden Eden.”  
Blonde hair and blue eyes stare at the sleeping naked man. Senses of regret and denial chokes.  
He took a bite of the apple again.  
How many times has he fallen for the snakes smirk and the reds shine?   
Too many times, that’s for sure.  
Len wishes he felt guilty about it, but instead his body feels light. He curls his toes and smiles while dispelling any sense of regret.   
His choking stops and he breathes in cool air. The open window breathing in the secrets of their world.   
Just how many times will Len fall for Kaito?   
Feeling the fatigued carpet under his toes, the blonde makes his way to the familiar kitchen. Rubbing his bare back on the way.  
Silent moans of the door plead to him, only to be ignored by the beauty of the sin. Carefully, Len curls his fingers and tilts his head. Truly enchanted. With part lips he rips the apple off the stem. Only looking away to return inside.   
His feathers are gone. So are the stubs to which they grow out of.   
Kaitos are too.  
They’re rejected by angles. As so, they must never have something that resembles them.   
Len plants a quiet kiss onto Kaitos head, handing him the delicacy.  
“Eat up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me if you’d like a better version.


End file.
